


Macaroni and Cheese

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick, Nick, and comfort food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroni and Cheese

Warrick carefully drained the noodles then added the cheese and the secret ingredients to Gran's macaroni and cheese. He smiled. Only his Gran could have macaroni and cheese with secret ingredients. 

He stirred the cheese slowly until it melted thoroughly. 

His Gran had made this many times over the years. She had always made it for him when he was feeling sick or blue. It had always worked -- no matter how big or small the problem. 

A few years ago, she had taken him aside and showed him how to make it. He had protested at first, but she had silenced him by saying that one day he would want to make it for someone special. 

Warrick sighed. He hadn't made it since that day and he hoped that he had remembered all the ingredients and the steps that she had taught him. He just hadn't the need to make it. Any time he felt out of sorts, he'd just visited her instead. 

Tonight, though was his turn to share the comfort. He just wished it hadn't been under these circumstances. He wouldn't have wished Nigel Crane on his worst enemy let alone the man that he was falling in live with.

Satisfied that it was just right, he dished up two bowlfuls and headed out to the living room where Nick was waiting, He could only that it worked it's magic for Nick as much as making it had for him. 


End file.
